Digital images, such as photographs taken using digital cameras, scanned images, and images generated with the aid of a computer, often contain multiple subjects. For example, a digital image may depict multiple people, places, or objects.
In order to facilitate later viewing or interpretation of digital images, it may be desirable to associate with the digital images information concerning the subjects depicted in the images. For example, if an image is a digital photograph, it may be desirable to associate with the digital photograph information concerning the subjects depicted in the photograph. In addition, when using a digital camera to take a photograph, it may be desirable to pre-associate with the photograph information concerning subjects that will be depicted in the photograph.
Current digital photograph editing software allows manual annotation of photographs. However, manual annotation is labor intensive and is therefore undesirable when large numbers of photographs require annotation. Current digital camera user interfaces allow the user to automatically annotate digital photographs with time and date information. However, there is no easy method to navigate and select subjects of a digital photograph either prior to or after creation of the photograph.
Accordingly, there exist a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for controlling presentation and selection of objects that are digital images depicting subjects.